


Can't Sleep

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, Cashton, Cheeky!Calum, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Under The Blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long flight and Calum can't sleep. When Ashton told him to find something to entertain himself, Ashton did not know what he was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

Calum closed his eyes and tried to sleep as ‘She’s Kinda Hot’ resonated through his headphones for the third time. He knew it was kind of vain to listen to his own song for so many times in a row but it was actually his favourite song of the moment. He had been on that plane for the past six hours and it was dark everywhere, well, almost everywhere, considering the light above his head was dimly lit; it seemed as if everyone else was asleep, except for him. He opened his eyes and leant sideways, popping his head in the aisle and looking left and right; yes, everyone was indeed asleep. Getting up, the brunette peered in the seats in front of him, at Luke and Michael; who seemed to be asleep as well. Calum sighed and eyed the boy on his right; even Ashton was sleeping. What was wrong with everybody? How could they possibly have fallen asleep when he could not?

He pulled off his headphones and set them in his lap, his fingers drumming against them. Biting his lips, he again turned to look at Ashton and sighed. Tentatively, he reached out and poked the drummer in the arm with his index. When the older boy did not react, Calum did it again and three more times in a row, smiling when Ashton shifted.

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?” Ashton asked sleepily.

“Duh, everyone’s sleeping,” Calum said, stating the obvious.

“Go to sleep,” Ashton mumbled.

“See, that’s my problem. I can’t sleep and I’m bored.”

“Find something to entertain yourself,” Ashton shrugged before closing his eyes.

“Ashtonnnn… I’m bored.”

“Put on your headphones, listen to some good music and close your eyes. You’ll automatically fall asleep; it always works.”

“I’ve tried but it didn’t.”

“Well, find something else then.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“We’re on a plane. What do you want me to do? There’s nothing that I can possibly do here.”

“Sleep?” Ashton again closed his eyes and turned his head towards the window.

“Ashton, you’re my best friend,” Calum whined.

“And?”

“And… and if I can’t sleep, the least you can do is give me some company,” Calum kept whining.

Ashton sighed; Calum always tended to get his ways with everyone by whining. “I’m sure you’ll find something on your own.”

“Please? I said please. Now you can’t refuse.”

“Where’s the logic in that? It sounds like I have no choice but to accept your request, which I might add, was imposed on me.”

“Come on,” Calum again whined.

“Fine.”

Calum finally smiled. “That’s more like my Ashy-Ashy.”

Ashton rolled his eyes at the nickname before turning in his seat, to face Calum. “What do you want to do?”

“Let’s have sex,” Calum smiled widely.

“What?” Ashton looked at Calum with wide eyes.

Calum laughed, “You should see your face; priceless.”

“I would never have sex with you.”

Calum raised a challenging eyebrow at Ashton. “How can you be so sure? Anything can happen anytime.”

“I have a girlfriend. Besides, I need to be attracted to you for it to work and the thing is: I’m not attracted to you.”

“Let’s go to the bathroom. We’ll sort this out.”

“Mate,” Ashton laughed. “Contrary to what people think, I’m pretty sure two people can’t fit comfortably in there, let alone have sex.”

“Fine.”

Calum reached out and pressed his palm flat against Ashton’s chest, slowly moving it downward.

“What are you doing?” Ashton slapped Calum’s hand away.

“Proving you wrong.”

“Prove yourself wrong, sweetie,” Ashton shrugged confidently.

Calum again put his hand against Ashton’s chest as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Ashton’s parted ones. He smiled when Ashton’s eyes widened in shock and used his free hand to cup Ashton’s face as he deepened the kiss. His lips moved against Ashton’s and his fingers gently stroked behind his ear. The hand that he had on Ashton’s chest slipped under the blue cover, which Ashton had carelessly thrown over himself hours earlier, and snaked under the curly head’s t-shirt. His fingers rubbed over Ashton’s nipple a few times as his tongue licked the other’s lips. Calum pulled away and frowned when he got no reaction from him. Ashton had a smug smile plastered on his face as he shook his head at Calum; the dark-haired lad was trying to win a race that he already had lost.

However, Calum had other plans. He was not going to let go so easily; after all, Ashton had challenged him. Smiling, Calum slid his hand along Ashton’s jaw and to the back of his head, lacing his fingers through his long locks, and pulled Ashton’s head closer to him. The younger of the two leant in and licked the middle of his neck. He enclosed his lips around the skin and sucked on it. His other hand trailed down Ashton’s chest, over his toned abs and lower to his abdomen, caressing the skin there. Confidently, Calum slipped his hand under the elastic of the drummer’s track pants and boxers, his fingers lightly grazing the base of his penis.

“What are you doing?” Ashton again asked and licked his lips.

Calum shushed the older boy by pressing his plump lips to Ashton’s moist ones. He took the curly head’s penis between his fingers and tugged on it. His hand kept moving and he tried tricks that he would normally use on himself, tricks that usually felt good. Ashton let out a hiss and Calum smirked when he felt Ashton grow in his hand. The brunette pulled his hand away, pushing Ashton’s pants and boxers out of the way, and freed his semi-erection from its confinement. The moment Calum’s hand left him, Ashton took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through his mouth. _‘Fucking Calum, what did he think he was doing? Now I have to deal with that.’_ Ashton looked at his lap and sighed.

However, Calum was not done. Taking a quick look around, he lifted the blanket that was still over Ashton’s body and slipped his head inside. Ashton frowned at that action. _‘What? He’s gonna get us in trouble, so much trouble.’_

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered when Calum licked the side of his penis.

Calum immediately got out from under the cover and glared at Ashton. “Are you trying to get us caught?”

“No…”

“Be quiet then… that’s all I’m asking.”

Without waiting for an answer, Calum’s head again disappeared under the blanket. He took Ashton’s half-hard penis into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. The blond bit his lips; with each passing second, he could feel himself harden against Calum’s tongue. One of Calum’s hand snaked under the blanket and massaged Ashton’s balls, while his head bobbed up and down into Ashton’s lap. Calum took the tip of Ashton’s penis between his lips and swirled his tongue several times around the sensitive head. He then licked the underside of the older lad’s penis, from his balls to the head, the best he could, considering the position that they were in. The younger lad took all of Ashton’s length into his mouth and sucked on it, his head moving up and down as he tried to breath at the same time.

Calum snaked his other hand into his own track pants and wrapped his fingers around his erection. He fisted his length as he tried to keep up sucking Ashton simultaneously; a task which he found rather difficult but he did his best. The salty taste of pre-come on his tongue hinted that the other lad was close and Calum intentionally slowed down, his tongue teasing the head of Ashton’s penis. No, Calum was not going to let Ashton find his release, at least not yet; he decided he would take care of himself first then he would see about Ashton. He licked his lower lip before taking it between his teeth as he thrust his hips upward, fucking his hand. That was so messed up; jerking off in a plane of sleeping people but at the same time, it was also so exciting. The brunette fisted himself faster and squeezed his eyes tight when he came onto his fingers. Wiping his hand on the inner side of his boxers, Calum again turned his attention to Ashton.

He moved to take Ashton’s penis in his hand and mouth; his lips enclosing around the head while his fingers wrapped around the base. His hand jerked Ashton off as his mouth and tongue kept teasing the head. Ashton balled his hands into fists on each sides of his thighs as a particular part of his body received special attention from Calum, attention that it should not be getting and was loving more than it actually should. The curly head bit his lips to restrain himself from making noise as Calum’s hand worked faster; not much later, he came into Calum’s mouth, a gasp escaping his lips as he did so. Calum closed his lips around the head of Ashton’s penis when he felt a warm fluid hit his tongue. When he was sure he got all of Ashton’s load into his mouth, Calum pulled away and got out from under the blanket, wondering if he should swallow it or not. _‘How would that taste? What if it’s bad? But I’ve seen people doing it; if it tasted bad, they wouldn’t, right?’_ Calum thought to himself.

“What are you guys doing?” turning his light on, Luke asked as he knelt on his seat in front of Ashton.

“Uhh… nuh-nothing,” Ashton mumbled.

Calum immediately swallowed the fluid in his mouth, instantly making a face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Luke again questioned, looking straight at Calum.

Calum licked his lips, his ears heating up from embarrassment as he wondered what excuse he could possibly come up with. “What’s wrong with me?”

“I thought you were sleeping,” Ashton whispered before Luke could ask another question; which he probably was since he already opened his mouth.

“I was but Michael hit me in the nose with his head. Couldn’t sleep again then. Did you guys hear noises?”

“Yeah, we heard them too. It seemed like somebody got lucky,” Calum laughed and Ashton’s cheek turned pink at the comment and he hoped the lights were dim enough for anyone to notice.

“I’m gonna get some sleep. You two should as well,” Ashton mumbled as he turned his head to the side and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re right, me too,” Luke said and sat down, turning his light off.

The moment Luke’s light was off, Calum again poked Ashton in the arm with his index.

“What?” the older boy whispered.

“Nothing,” Calum shrugged.

“Nothing? You should be glad Luke’s light didn’t go on 5 minutes earlier. You and your stupid ideas.”

“What? You’re the one who couldn’t keep it low,” Calum protested.

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” Ashton raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah.”

“And who’s the one who was like ‘I can’t sleep’, ‘I’m bored’, and ‘let’s have sex’?

“And who was like ‘I’m not attracted to you’, ‘this will never work’, ‘I’ve a girlfriend’ and, oh not to forget, ‘prove yourself wrong sweetie’? It’s not my fault if you can’t control yourself. Looks like you don’t know your dick well enough.”

“Whatever,” Ashton blushed even deeper.

“Yeah, well sweetie, that was only round 1. Wait for round 2 when we get to the hotel.” Calum pulled his headphones on and closed his eyes.

“What?” Ashton looked at him with wide eyes. “Did you just say round 1? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Goodnight sweetie.” Calum turned off his light and Ashton was left to stare at his figure in the darkness.

 

…………………………………….

 

Luke bit his lips and creased his eyebrows as he quietly listened to his best mates’ conversation from the seats behind his. _‘What is going on? Did they just? No, they couldn’t have…’_ Luke’s eyes widened when the realisation hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> *wriggle eyebrows*  
> Thoughts?  
> :D


End file.
